Caught in the Act
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: What happens when Xemnas and Saix are caught during one of their *Ahem* passionate moments in the castle, by everyone's favourite pyro? Saix even begins to question his existence. Short comedy/fluff.


Axel stepped through a dark portal into the grey room, where Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord and Roxas were hanging around quietly.  
Axel sighed, "Hey, guys".  
They all murmured in acknowledgement.  
"Man, what a fight", the pyro threw himself onto a lounge, "I must've fallen on my butt like a hundred times".  
"Aren't you gonna hand in your report"? Demyx asked him.  
"...yeah, I 'spose I should".  
Axel got up from his seat and made his way toward Xemnas's office. Five minutes later they heard Axel screaming in horror. What he saw must have been truly terrifying, as he was all the way on the other side of the castle. Then he came sprinting out of a dark portal, fear etched all over his face.  
The others exchanged perplexed looks.  
Xigbar stood up from his spot on the sofa, "Axel, what's gotten into you"?  
Axel stopped in front of Xigbar and gasped, trying to catch his breath, "T-the Superior... is..."  
"VIII, please listen to me"!  
Xemnas came running into the room wearing only an unbuttoned black shirt and black undies. His hair was very messy. All the other members hurried into the room to see what all the fuss was about. They all joined in staring at the superior with startled looks on their faces. Roxas just watched with a confused look on his face.  
"...what... the..." Zexion muttered.  
Larxene was giggling. Marluxia finally asked the question everyone wanted answered. "What is going on here"?  
As if on que, Saix came running into the room wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers covered in creasant moons. His hair was also really messy.  
"Axel, it's not what you think"!  
Everyone gasped. The bluenette looked around at all of the horrified faces around him, except for Larxene, who was now laughing uncontrollably.  
"...well, that answers that", Luxord said.  
Everyone stared at the two of them for a while, until Xigbar spoke up.  
"...umm, wow. I guess that's why they call you Mansex".  
Everyone except for Larxene, who was still in hysterics, laughed nervously at this. Even Zexion cracked a nervous grin.  
"Isa, why! Why... the hell.. would you do... THAT"?! Axel yelled.  
Saix narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that. And don't act like this is the most disgusting thing ever. I've seen the way you throw yourself onto XIII, which is just as bad".  
"Hey! I don't 'throw myself onto him'! We just share our passion for each other. Isn't that right, Roxy"?  
Roxas just looked at him blankly.  
Saix chuckled, "It doesn't look like he returns that 'love'".  
"Why... you"_  
Xemnas interrupted their argument, "Silence"!  
Everyone went silent now, even Larxene, who was now trying to stifle her laughing.  
"...so... it seems that mine and VII's... relationship has finally been figured out".  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
"Xemnas, sir, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is this gonna be happening regularly now"? Xigbar asked him.  
Xemnas nodded, "Yes, it is going to. And if you have a problem with it, file a report about it to my lawyer, the subject being 'I don't give a rat's ass'".  
Saix smiled at him, which seemed to unnerve some. Xemnas pulled him close.  
"The truth is, Saix and I are in love, and if I were to say anything about him, it would be that he is the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. And don't think about complaining about it because I honestly don't give a crap.  
"Oh, Xemnas".  
Saix pulled Xemnas into a passionate kiss, startling everyone. Xemnas returned the kiss, and they made out for a good amount of time, that was until Demyx spoke up.  
"So, does this mean you're getting married"?  
They broke their embrace and gave the nocturne intense stares. Demyx shuffled his feet nervously.  
"...well, we never really thought about that", Xemnas said, "But we may when the time comes. Who knows"?  
"That is when they eventually pass a law about gay marriage", Xigbar chuckled.  
"And when we finally get hearts of our own", Xaldin added.  
"If I may say, Superior, the odds of you two getting your hearts back and getting hitched aren't exactly in your favor", Luxord pointed out.  
"Why you"_ Xemnas started, but Saix interrupted him.  
"No, Xemnas... it's true. Now that I think about it, I don't see any of what you've explained ever happening", he walked over to the large glass window displaying an unfinished Kingdom Hearts, He put a hand on the glass, "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe we won't ever get hearts of our own? That maybe we are all doomed to never truly exist? Maybe X is right, maybe... we will never return whole, no matter how hard we try".  
Xemnas's eyes widened, "Saix, don't say that..."  
Saix turned around quickly and gave Xemnas an intense stare, and then he hurried out of the grey room, startling everyone. For a few seconds, Xemnas just stood there in his unbuttoned shirt and black underwear with eleven curious eyes staring at him. He composed himself and ran out the door, following Saix. Everyone remained silent, that was until Luxord spoke up.  
"...what did I say"?

Xemnas caught up with Saix in one of the long hallways.  
"...Saix, hey".  
The bluenette turned around and replied quietly, "Hi".  
He looked really sad.  
"Saix, listen. Don't you listen to anyone who tells you what to believe in. Just because Luxord believes that we will not get our hearts back, doesn't mean he's right".  
"But he's the Gambler of Fate. Almost all of his predictions can come true".  
"That's right. 'Almost' all of them. You see, no one is perfect. Even the best of us can make a few miscalculations. He is no different. Follow me".  
Saix raised an eyebrow, but followed any-who. Xemnas led him to a large, open room with a clear view of Kingdom Hearts.  
"Look up. What do you see"?  
"Kingdom Hearts".  
"Yes, that's right. What is Kingdom Hearts made up of"?  
"Hearts".  
"Correct. And when Kingdom Hearts collects enough hearts, then what happens"?  
"...we will become whole".  
"That's right. And if you keep on believing, it will most certainly happen. Never underestimate the power of hope. It can get you anywhere you want, just as long as you keep on believing".  
Saix smiled slightly.  
"So does that mean if I keep on believing, then we will become whole, and then we can live on for the rest of our life happily"?  
Xemnas nodded, "Yes, that is it".  
The Diviner's expression changed to immense happiness.  
"How I've waited to hear that".  
Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix's waist and the two of them stayed in each other's embrace, enjoying each other's company, unaware of the clash against the light that they will someday be a part of.


End file.
